


Agonizing wait

by Aeris444



Series: Destiny [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin had finally found each other and Arthur want nothing more than fulfill his desires!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agonizing wait

**Author's Note:**

> Follow directly [Fragrance](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/324570.html) and I think you need to read it before to understand this drabble. Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://derenai.livejournal.com/)**derenai** for the beta!

Arthur's chamber was silent. After their surprising meeting a few minutes earlier and the rush of emotions they had felt, it was welcome.

Arthur was still holding Merlin close, bathed in this wonderful scent. They were both still, just enjoying this closeness and this feeling of safety.

Then, step by step, another feeling took the upper hand. Arthur wanted more, he wanted a contact even closer. It was so powerful the Prince wasn't able to resist. He put his hand under Merlin's chin and forced him to raise his head. Their eyes met and he saw the same burning desire in the deep blue eyes.

And this time, Arthur let go and kissed Merlin. The young man answered eagerly.

"I've thought about you," Arthur murmured between two kisses, unable to let go of the man in his arms. "Every day since we met in the woods."

"Me, too… "

"I thought I'd never see you again…"

"I'm here now."

Each sentence was punctuated by more kisses. Their hands roamed on their bodies. They were like two thirsty men finally finding a fresh spring.

 "You smell so good," Arthur confessed when his hand slid under Merlin's shirt to feel his skin under his palm. He kissed Merlin's neck, feeling the shiver that ran through his whole body.

"Arthur…" Merlin whined.

"Why? Why so good?" the Prince asked as his hand roamed under Merlin's shirt.

But then, Merlin drew back.

"Wait, Arthur… Wait."

"What?"

Merlin put his hand on Arthur's shoulder to keep him at an arm length.

"We… We can't do it like that. We need to wait. There are… Rituals."

"Merlin? What are you talking about?" Arthur asked in a mix of frustration and curiosity.

"It's a long story…"

Arthur tried to come close to Merlin again but the young man escaped.

"Please, Arthur. It's really important. For both of us… And for Camelot."

Merlin was dead serious and Arthur took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Ok… I'm listening."

Merlin nodded and went to sat on the edge of the bed. Arthur joined him but decided to leave some space between them. He didn't really trust his ability to remain focused if he was too close to Merlin.

"I don't know where to start from…"

"From the beggining?" Arthur suggested. Merlin seemed suddenly tense.

"When I was a baby, I lived with my Mum in Ealdor. And one day, a group of Druids came and asked her if she wanted to live with them. They said I was special and that I would need their protection and their knowledge when I would grow up. My Mum was alone as my Dad had left here when he discovered she was pregnant so she accepted."

Arthur listened attentively. From their first encounter when they were kids, he had known that that boy was special and he had guessed there was something behind this strange attraction. Their reunion had only reinforced these feelings. And as much as he wanted to kiss this guy, Arthur wanted to know everything about him.

"We lived in the forest, in a Druid camp near Camelot border for years. We were happy with them. They took care of us and they helped me with…"

Merlin stopped, hesitating. He looked at Arthur, hope and fear mixed in his gaze.

"With?" the Prince encouraged.

"With my magic."

Arthur froze. Not only Merlin had been raised by the Druids but he was a Sorcerer. All the stories his Father had told him about these kinds of people came back in his mind. They were evil and dangerous! But Arthur couldn't feel any hate or fear towards Merlin. Not when he was looking at him with these pleading eyes, not when he smelled so good.

"Continue," Arthur said in a neutral tone. They were so many conflicted emotions in his mind at the moment. He needed to hear the whole story before making up his mind.

"They helped me master it, control it… And they… They told me I was really powerful."

Merlin blushed as he admitted this.

"After we met in the woods, when we came back to the camp, the Elder asked to see me. He told me about some legends… One of them was talking about a powerful sorcerer and a great king. They were destined to live together and unite Albion. The story said they would meet as young boys and then would reunite as adults. They said they would recognize each other and would not be able to be separated after that."

Arthur was starting to see where it was going. But that didn't really make any sense. It was just a fairy tale told by the Druids to a little boy!

"I'm only a Prince, you know," he objected.

"But you're going to be King one day, Arthur. A great King and… I'll be at your side. If you want me to."

Arthur looked at Merlin again. He was still so serious, grave even.

"You really believe this story?"

"It's not a story, Arthur. It's a prophecy. It's our destiny. We can't escape it. That's why I found you today, that's why you're attracted by my scent. We're meant to be together."

"But… You're a Sorcerer! My father will execute you straight away when he discovers you!"

"Not if you don't tell him."

Hope was back in Merlin's eyes. He came closer to Arthur and stroked his jaw.

"Arthur… Please, believe me."

The smell was back, intoxicating. And Arthur was unable to resist. Once again, his mouth found Merlin's.

"Can I now?" the Prince asked as his hand crept under Merlin's shirt for a second time. But, again, Merlin drew back.

"No… If… You want us to fulfill our destiny we need to follow the rules."

Arthur groaned in frustration.

"So? What do I need to do?"

"We need to go to the Druids. And wait for the next full moon."

"But that's in three weeks!"

"We need to wait, Arthur. The ritual can only take place during a full moon night… We need to…"

"To?"

Arthur realized he was quite eager to carry out this ritual. His needs and his attraction for Merlin were gaining the upper hand on his fear of magic. And this delicious smell wasn't helping!

"To… mate", Merlin murmured, his cheeks as red as the Pendragon's crest.

"Are you telling me, I can't touch you before that?"

Merlin nodded.

Arthur sighed. This was going to be an agonizing wait.


End file.
